Perfectly Imperfect: The Third Proficy, Book One
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: First book in a series. Mia and her twin sister Maddie are complete opposites. Mia is quiet, while her sister is outgoing. Maddie is winning the game of middle school, while Mia watches from the sidelines. After Maddie is in a car crash, the twins are sent to Camp Halfblood, where they make shocking discoveries. What will happen to Mia when she's sent on a quest without Maddie?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: mia POV

I'm confused. Very confused. Like, I'm more confused than I've ever been. I hate confusion.

My sister rolls over and hits me in the face. I grab her hand and throw it to the other side of the bed. Maddie mutters a sware word. I roll my eyes.

I climb from under the covers and go into the bathroom. My hair is long and blond and falls to my mid back. My eyes are a piercing blue. I'm tall and thin, quiet.

I grab my outfit, sweats and a tee, and throw it on. I hate the weekend. Unlike Maddie, I'm not popular. I twist my hair around my finger, and look into the mirror again.

Maddie runs into the bathroom and gestures for me to leave. I run out, knowing I won't be allowed back in there for another hour.

I head downstairs and see my little sister Makayla looking through the fridge. She grabs a slice of pizza and goes to sit down at the table. Normally, I would question her about her breakfast choices, but the pizza is the best thing in the fridge. I grab a slice of my own, and sit down across from her.

Maddie comes running into the kitchen, screaming over her shoulder, "I'm going to Destiny's, then we're going to the mall with Jess and Lila, then I'm going to the movies with Kyra, then I'm spending the night with Becca and Sydney."

Mom runs into the kitchen and gestures for Maddie to go ahead./ Maddie always has plans, and I never do. I grab my coat, and wave to Mom. Unlike with Maddie, she knows where I'm going, the music store downtown. I go to the bus stop and wait for the bus. I'm only thirteen, and way to young to even get my learners permit, which you can get at fourteen here in Ohio.

The old rickety bus pulls up and I get on to go to the music store. When I reach the building, I pull the cord to stop the bus and go to the store. The lady who owns the Musical magic store is one of my Mom's best friends.

"Hey Mia. How's Caroline?"

"She's fine, Tracy. Maddie's fine too. I'm fine, and Makayla's about to kill someone if she's not ungrounded soon."

Tracy laughs and helps me find the old music collection. I flip through the bins until I find what I'm looking for, a CD with The Beedles, The Spice Girls, and Backstreet Boys music on it. I carry it up to the cash register and pay, then text my mom that I'm on my way home. When I arrive at my house, Mom is standing on the porch, sobbing.

The nshe says the five words that shatter my world. "There's been an accident."

My mind reels, and I can't breathe. Makayla was in an accident? Maddie? Which one of them? Just as my panic reaches a level to which I thought I would never recover from, Makayla comes around the corner.

Maddie. Maddie was in an accident. My beautiful, popular, fassionable, friendly, outgoing, perfect twin sister. We may not always get along, but I can't lose my sister.

When we arrive at the hospital, a nurse is waiting for us.

"Mia? Is Mia Parks here? Sister of Madison Parks? She's been asking for her."

I step forward. The nurse nods and escorts me to the hospital room where my sister lies in the hospital bed.

a/n: Hey party people! I hope you enjoy my second PJO fic. I'll update as much as I can. By the way, review the correct answer to this trivia question, and if it's correct, you get a shout out.

Rachel's middle name is…

Anne.

Grace.

Elizabeth.

Louise.

Review the correct answer! See ya!

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

a/n: Okay, so I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, but I really did try yesterday. My computer acted like a dumbass and deleted the whole second chapter. Just a few things. First, I am now a registered beta reader through FanFiction. Second, if I ever update twice in one day, it's Mia's poetry. Mia writes poetry, throughout the series, and so I wanted to include it. I think it may disrupt the plot to put this random poem in a chapter, so it's going to be in another one. So… chapter two.

Chapter two;

Mia POV

I'm not sure when the guy showed up. Maybe about half an hour ago. I'm not really sure. But he hasn't introduced himself to me yet, only to Maddie. My twin sister can do that. Make people notice her. I'm just the poet.

I pull out my phone and call the one friend I have. I know she won't let me down. And sure enough, on the second ring, I hear Alyvia's voice. Just talking to her makes me feel better.

I remember when Alyvia and I first met. I was going through some rough times, to put it mildly. I was depressed, and just wanted it all to be over. But I couldn't give in. Who would help Maddie though her occasional friend dramas or her many break ups? Trying to hold yourself together when you feel like shit is the worst feeling ever.

Alyvia was going through something similar. The only difference; she found a different way to cope. She never resorted to cutting, like I did, or lack of food. Instead, she did drugs in the girls' bathroom. We'd broken each other of our depression, and bad coping habits. I stopped cutting, while Alyvia stopped taking drugs. It took time, but now we're pretty tight. After talking to Alyvia, I pull out my pen and paper and et set to write.

When my poem is done, I feel refreshed, and ready to focus my mind on what's most important, helping Maddie through what's to come. I take a deep breath, count to ten, and enter the hospital room. We're twins after all; we can't just run away when we're afraid if the other one needs you. So I will be there for my sister. She's all the things I wish I could be, but she admires the one good quality I possess. Loyalty.

a/n: SO… Shout out to Quheleth. The correct answer is Elizabeth. Today's question:

Grover works for whom?

Athena.

Mr. D

Hades.

Chiron


	3. From The Poetry Diaries Of Mia Parks

Hospital

Mia Parks.

Hospitals are painful places,

Where you go when loved ones are in pain,

You sit, and put on smiling faces,

And think about how this is all insayne.

You sit and worry about your loved one,

Forgetting everything else,

You wish you had been the one,

Wish it had been yourself.

But maybe you don't,

Maybe your sayne,

You try to figure out what your mind won't,

How to take away their pain.

People come here almost dead,

People come here for births,

All these people confined to a hospital bed.

It makes me want to burst,

Watching all the love,

And knowing I'll never have that.

a/n: Daily question is still the same. Thanks.


End file.
